This invention relates to hair styling systems.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,673 the use of a cap or hood for molding an individual's hair according to inner contour surfaces of the cap is disclosed for styling hair which naturally extends outwardly from the individual's head such as with stiff curly or kinky hair.
In my copending application, Case No. P78,197 titled "Hair Styling System" a hair styling system is described in which a mold cap is employed in combination with an outer hood which permits the creation of a vacuum so as to draw the hair upwardly from the hair towards the inner contoured surface of the mold cap.